Une évidence
by Loliloulou
Summary: One shot. POV Ginny


**Bien entendu les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à notre bien aimée J.K Rowling.**

**J'ai pris quelque liberté avec les persos donc : **  
><strong>Ginny a le même âge que le trio (elle est donc jumelle avec Ron), Neville et Draco ont 2 ans de moins. L'univers sorcier - moldu est mêlé. <strong>  
><strong>Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais je ne vous force pas à lire ^^ <strong>

**Dernière pitite chose : ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un one shot mais si vous voudriez une suite, laissez une review (ça fait toujours plaisir :p) et on pourra s'arranger ;)**

**Voilà bonne lecture ;)**

Tout a commencé ce jour du 14 juillet 2014.

Hermione et moi sommes arrivées sur ce quais de gare. Direction : Scandinavie.

Nous avons rejoint le groupe au départ de Londres. Nous étions 8. Tu étais là.

Hermione et moi on t'a repéré direct, enfin on a repéré ton meilleur ami. Elle m'a dit «regarde comme ce mec est classe.» Je lui ai répondu que tu étais mieux. Puis le vibreur de mon portable m'a rappelé à l'ordre. J'avais un petit ami. On venait de coucher ensemble pour la première fois. La mienne et la sienne. C'était horrible. Il prétendait m'aimer. Je pensais être amoureuse. Après tout, on ne fait pas sa première fois avec le premier venu si ? Nous on l'a fait au bout d'un mois. Je ne voulais pas céder aussi vite, mais il était si pressant. Je pensais être amoureuse. J'ai cédé. Ça a tout gâcher. Trop douloureux, trop brusque, trop manuel, pas de sentiments. Il prétendait m'aimer. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Que je n'était que la fille avec laquelle il allait découvrir le sexe. Ça a duré 10 minutes. Les 10 minutes dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie. Les 10 minutes pendant lesquels l'homme qui devait être mon premier amour, qui devait y aller doucement, qui devait être inquiet à l'idée de me faire mal ne s'est même pas préoccupé de moi. J'ai du lui dire d'arrêter. Je suis aller pleurer dans la salle de bain. Il n'est pas venu me chercher.

«Tu vas me manquer» Vraiment ? J'ai décidé de le croire. Après tout il fallait bien se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ce garçon était mon petit copain nous nous aimions. J'en été persuadé.

Heure du départ. On monte dans le bus. Tu te met au fond, Hermione et moi nous mettons à discuter avec Luna, une jeune fille un peu lunatique que nous venions de rencontrer. Nous avons écouté votre conversation. Tu étais en 5ème année. Tu avais donc 15 ans. L'âge de mon meilleur ami, Neuville. J'allais sur mes 17. Je me suis dit que nous ne nous parlerions pas. Une colonie à 43, je n'allais sans doute pas rester avec des garçons de 15 ans. Erreur.

Nous avons rencontrer Cho à Cambridge, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais passer mes 3 semaines avec ces filles. Comme je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir avec toi.

La première semaine fût atroce. Je ne pouvais pas parler à Harry. Ça me rendait dépressive. Puis nous nous sommes parlés le dernier jour de la première semaine, sur une plage, à la nuit tombée. Tu m'a présenté à ton groupe, je t'ai présenté au miens. On ne c'est plus lâché. Je pense que toi comme moi on a directement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous. On était devenue trop proche trop vite. J'avais oublié Harry trop vite. Au début c'était anodin : une position plus confortable dans le bus, mes jambes sur les tiennes, puis tes mains sur les miennes … Ça a duré moins de 2 semaines. On c'est mis ensemble les deux derniers jours. Tu ne voulais pas à cause d'Harry. Je t'ai convaincue de passer outre. J'ai bien fait. Je ne pouvais plus te lâcher. J'ai découvert ce qu'était le coup de foudre. C'était magique. Puis le retour. Larmes. Déchirement. En Norvège j'étais ta petite amie, en Angleterre, celle de Harry.

On ne devait plus se voir. Puis tu es venue en vacance à coté de chez moi. Alors tu es venu dans mon village. En «ami» comme tu l'avais précisé. Tu avais pris ta guitare. Tu t'es mis à chanter, j'ai cru que j'allais te sauter dessus. On ne s'est pas touché. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Erreur. On c'est revue une deuxième fois. On c'est promené, on est allé au cinéma, on c'est embrassé. Le soir tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Pourtant on ne pouvais pas être ensemble. Tu avais 15 ans, tu habitais à 697 km de chez moi. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Pourtant quand tu m'as annoncé que tu n'y arrivais pas, que nous ne devions être qu'amis, ça m'a déchiré. On a mis du temps à se reparler normalement.

Aujourd'hui tout est clair. Je suis une de tes meilleures amies. Et moi je t'aime.


End file.
